


Soulmates

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonOutlawQueen, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, Storybrooke, Triad - Freeform, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Regina, Maleficent, and Robin figure out the ins and outs of domestic life when they find out something significant about their bond.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 174, 192 
> 
> Not beta'd yet. I'll edit it soon enough

When Robin had to leave she didn’t think she would ever love again. Every time she had tried something happened. It was like the universe was laughing at her every time that it would dangle a dose of happiness in front of her and then take it away. No, she was done. She was a villain and the rules were already drawn for her. No amount of redemption in the world was going to change that. 

Until Maleficent was resurrected. That undying love she had for her never really went away and the two were able to fall into a healthy pattern. Maybe this was the answer. Find another a villain to love. Maybe two negatives made a positive. The two of them were perfect. Nothing was going to rock their boat. 

Or so they thought. 

Robin had found out that Marian wasn’t actually Marian and it was just Zelena trying to fuck with her sister and made his way back to Storybrooke. Slight problem. Regina had moved on. But she still loved him. And he loved her. 

Regina was in a dilemma. She loved them both and wasn’t sure which way to go about it. Luckily for her, the two people that loved her to the moon and back had decided to meet up alone and figure this out. Neither of them wanting Regina unhappy and realizing the answer was clear. It was messy and there was a chance it wouldn’t work but neither Maleficent nor Robin could deny the pull they felt for each other any more than they could deny that they would move the world for Regina. 

So they did. They decided to give this a try. The three of them in a relationship. It took a while to get the footing right but once they had it, the three were inseparable. 

Their days were rather domestic for the Evil Queen, the Mistress of all Evil, and a thief. But they were making it work. Lily had ended up staying in town even though she was very confused at the whole situation but seemed to mesh well with her pseudo-siblings. They had family dinners every Friday and movie night after. 

Maleficent would go out for flights with Lily, Robin would take the boys and head off with the Merry Men during the day, while Regina went to Town Hall for work. The three of them went out on dates regularly and just went on with their daily lives. 

One day, they had been laying outside in the backyard sunbathing. It was a rare weekend when all three children were gone. Emma and Lily had decided to take the boys out for ice cream and ‘stuff’. Giving them the day to themselves. Regina and Mal were laying down on either side of Robin with their heads resting on each shoulder. 

Regina reached over to play with Mal’s hair as the three of them sat in silence just enjoying the pretty fall breeze. It hadn’t gotten too cold yet, but their dragon was a human furnace so even if it was neither Robin nor Regina would have known. 

The innocent cuddling slowly started to take a turn as hands started roaming and clothes started to come off. They were in the privacy of their backyard, this was totally fine. But just to make sure no one saw, Regina flicked her wrist enacting a cloaking spell. She turned slightly in sync with Mal as they both leaned towards Robin kissing him at the same time as a wave of light flew over them. 

Both of them pulling back in shock, “What was that?” Regina gasped. She knew what it was, she’d seen it. Hell, she had done it before, but that was with Henry. True love? Was that from her or Mal? And who was it too? She had leaned up to kiss Robin but so had Mal and the three of them had somehow kissed in a way that all three of them were touching lips. Was it because of that? True loves kiss hadn’t happened when she kissed either of them before. 

The looks on Mal and Robin’s faces alluded that neither of them was any the wiser. 

Mal cleared her throat, “Little one that must have been you. You have light magic.”

“So do you,” Regina insisted. “That wasn’t just me Mal and you know it.”

Mal did know it. She felt it. She wasn’t sure what she felt but she felt something. “You’re soulmates, it makes sense.”

“Milady,” Robin interrupted looking at Mal, “I don’t know magic but where does it say that only two people can be soulmates. I know I’ve felt oddly connected to you since the start. Isn’t it possible that the three of us were meant to be?” 

Mal shrugged, she wasn’t sure. This wasn’t her forte. Regina frowned slightly, “Maybe there’s a way to find out.” She flicked her wrist engulfing all three of them in purple smoke and transported them to her vault. Once there she dug out her mother’s old spell books and started to dig through until she found the spell she was looking for. 

“Here, I think I have all the ingredients. Just a strand of hair from all three of us to see if this works. If there’s a soulmate bond between all of them, the potion will light up,” she said as she started pulling out ingredients from her shelves and mixing them in her cauldron. 

“Is this really necessary?” Mal asked. “I don’t mind you two having this bond.”

Robin reached over and held her hand, “It’s not necessary because regardless of what the outcome is it doesn’t change anything. I don’t love you any less than I do Regina.”

“Likewise,” Regina concurred as she finished mixing the potion and pouring it into a vial. “Alright, do we want to see?”

“Yes, let's just get this over with,” Mal muttered as she yanked out a strand of her gorgeous blonde hair. 

Regina took all three and twisted them together before taking a breath and slipping the strands into the potion. She moved over to Mal’s other side and held her free hand as the three of them watched the potion started to bubble and change color slightly. It looked like it wasn’t going to light up. Robin and Regina could feel Mal’s disappointment, she said she didn’t care but she did. This wasn’t a good idea, Regina thought. 

Just when they were about to toss it out, the potion lit up brighter than they could have imagined. 

“See I knew it!” Regina exclaimed as she squeezed Mal’s hand. 

“So did I,” Robin said bringing Mal’s hand up to kiss her knuckles. 

Mal stared at the bottle in disbelief, “Maybe you did it wrong,” she muttered.

“Stop,” Regina gave her a look. “You’re our soulmate whether you like it or not.”

Mal bit her lip as her eyes started to tear up. The three of them embraced each other and exchanged kisses. This new aspect not changing anything just further strengthened their love. If they ever doubted they wouldn’t last, this only proved they would. 

Mal poofed them back to the mansion and their lives went on as per usual not much changing as they continued to figure out the ins and outs of domestic life here in Storybrooke without a villain threatening to take it all away. 


End file.
